After Hogwarts
by vkindi
Summary: The lives of the gang after Hogwarts
1. Prologue

Prologue Harry Potter's seven years at the Hogwarts School were very eventful. How many kid's can say that they have helped save their community several times from evil forces? Harry was able to thwart Voldemort twice. First when Voldemort's spirit possessed a professor to take possession of the Sorcerer's Stone and then again when he tried to open the Chamber of Secrets. But strangely enough after Harry's encounter with Voldemort after the Tri- Wizard Competition they haven't seen each other. Voldemort still desires to kill Harry but refuses to face him. He sends his henchmen to do his dirty work. The now famous trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione has graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione was of course top girl. Harry and Ron helped the Gryffindor team win the House Cup. Harry was of course seeker, while Ron became a chaser. They have lived the last several with little problems however. Well, there were problems but nothing concerning Voldemort directly. Why hasn't Voldemort come after Harry directly? 


	2. Chapter 1

Two Years Later After an year of training Harry became an auror working for the Ministry of Magic. Ron also works for the Ministry of Magic, but as an assistant to Fudge. It's likely that Ron will eventually take over for Fudge. Hermione returned to Hogwarts to become the Professor of Charms. Hermione is training to take over for Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron have been dating exclusively since their 5th year at Hogwarts. Now that Ron had a secure job he was ready to propose to his true love. Ron and Harry went to the jewelry store to pick out the perfect ring. Ron finally chose an emerald cut diamond with emerald cut sapphires as side stones. The ring was absolutely gorgeous. As Ron and Harry walked out of the store Ron said "Harry, I think I'm going to do it tonight. What do you think?" "What do I think?! I think it's about time!!" exclaimed Harry. "I've been waiting for you guys to get married for ages" said Harry. Ron laughed. Harry gave his best friend a hug and said "good luck." Harry left to go back to work. Ron returned to his apartment to prepare the picnic he and Hermione were to have that night. Ron picked up Hermione at Hogwarts and the went to a peaceful field. The full moon cast a romantic glow on the rolling green hills of the field. The air was full of the scent of wild flowers. Hermione gasped at the beauty of the place. "Ron how did you find this place" said Hermione as she softly kissed him. "You know me, I have my ways." Ron took her hand as they walked to the top a hill right beneath the moon. He spread the blanket on the grass and they sat down to eat their picnic. As Hermione was busy taking the food out of the basket Ron was pouring champagne into glasses and he slipped the ring into Hermione's glass. He gave her the glass and said "Let's make a toast. To the woman I love and the wonderful night under the moon." "Cheers" said Hermione. As she brought the glass closer to her lips she heard a faint tinkle in her glass. She held up the glass to the moonlight and saw the ring glistening on the moonlight. It was so bright in the light that it looked as if a fairy was in the glass. Hermione gasped in shock as Ron kneeled and took her hand in his own. "Hermione I've loved you since I met you. You are my one true love. You would make me the happiest man alive if you would be my wife" said Ron as tears rolled down his cheeks. Hermione was speechless; she started crying as she kneeled to hug him. They shared a passionate kiss and when they parted Ron said "Does that mean yes?" She lightly hit him and said "of course I'll marry you." Ron dumped out the champagne to retrieve the ring and slipped it on Hermione's finger. "Oh Ron, you've made me so happy" said Hermione. Ron and Hermione continued to cuddle on the hill looking up at the moon and stars. 


	3. Chapter 2

Harry on the other hand was not as lucky as Ron and Hermione. He had his share of relationships the longest one with Cho Chang. Harry deeply loved Cho, but Cho wasn't strong enough to deal with Harry's tumultuous life. Voldemort was able to influence Cho's mind and used her to try to kill Harry. Cho is now death eater and the side of Voldemort. Harry's heart was completely broken. He wasn't able to deal with another relationship. He wasn't willing to have another woman hurt in the life he led. However, Ginny hasn't given up on Harry. Since the first moment she saw him she has been in love. How can you give up on a love that strong? But Harry was resistant. He did have feelings for Ginny; I'm mean who didn't like Ginny. Ginny was a prefect in her 7th year. Not only was she incredibly smart and beautiful too. As she grew Ginny became a mature and beautiful woman.  
  
Hermione and Ron decided to have a party to announce their engagement. Ron's whole family was there including Ginny. Harry has often been caught staring at Ginny's red hair and clear, blue eyes and this time Ron decided to say something. Ron said "Harry, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Harry would reply, "Ron, I don't want Ginny to be hurt like Cho. I can't loose someone else again. I've lost my parents so long ago and then I lost my first love, Cho. I don't know what I would do if I was responsible for another woman's downfall." "But Ginny is not Cho. Ginny has already been exposed to Voldemort. She's stronger than she looks. Come on man, she's training to be an auror so she can be near you" said Ron. "Hey what are you guys talking about?" said Hermione as she walked over to Ron and Harry. She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "I was telling Harry to tell Ginny how he really feels. But Harry is afraid of hurting Ginny" said Ron. "Harry, you can't just stop loving because of Cho. I know how hurt you were but you can't give up on love. Ginny will love and support you always. She's strong, Harry. She is strong!!! Hasn't she already encounter Voldemort. Come on, Harry just do it." "Look guys, just give up. I won't do it. Please just enjoy your party. But yeah have you guys decided on a date?" Harry was an expert at changing the subject. Ginny saw Harry talking to her brother and future sister-in-law. Ginny thought to herself, "I wonder what they're talking about. Harry looks kind of sad. Why can't he just let our love happen?" Ginny sighed as she sipped her drink on the couch. Just then Neville came up. You'd think that time would make him less clumsy. But no, not Neville. As he was walking up to her and bumped in the coffee table and fell head first into the couch. The noise got everyone's attention. Ginny said, "Neville, are you ok?" "Yeah, yeah I'm alright. How you doing?" said Neville as he pointed his finger at her in a dorky way. "I'm fine, thanks" said Ginny looking around the room for someone to save her. Harry noticed her looking around and came over "Hey Ginny, uh, do you wanna, uh, dance? Yeah, dance, you wanna dance?!" "Sure!" said Ginny. They were dancing to the song when you love someone by Bryan Adams. "Thank you so much Harry. I don't know what I would've done if I were left Neville" said Ginny. Harry laughed and said "No problem." They danced slowly to the song. Ginny clasped her arms around Harry's neck and his arms were on her waist. As they danced Ginny put her head of Harry's shoulder. "Oh I love her so much" thought Harry. "Harry, why can't you tell me how you feel" thought Ginny. Ron and Hermione were watching from across the room. "Hey do you think they'll finally get together?" said Ron. "Ron, I really have no idea" said Hermione. 


	4. Chapter 3

If the group had only known what was going on back at Voldemort's lair. Witches and wizards were apparating left and right to a deserted castle at the edge of forgotten cliff. The castle was old and gray with ivy swarming at the walls. Inside of it was dim and dank with only the light from a huge fireplace lighting the room. Voldemort, in a dark green robe, was in the middle of the lair which his arms outstretched upward. "Come my death eaters, come!!! Listen to my call and obey you master" yelled Voldemort. His eyes were like two slits on his face with a red glow radiating from them and his skin pale like the moon. The death eaters gathered around their master. Cho apparated in a puff of smoke. In case you were wondering, Cho had high status as a death eater despite the fact that she failed to kill Harry. Cho was Voldemort's secret confidant. Even evil villains need advice sometimes. "Lord Voldemort, are you ready to reveal your plan" said Cho as she looked up at him. Voldemort chuckled, "yes I am, my dear. I'm finally strong enough to face the disgusting Harry Potter finally." Finally the death eaters were all gathered including Voldemort's right hand man, Lucius and his son Draco. Draco joined the death eaters after graduating from Hogwarts. But no one knew this fact all they knew was that he worked with his father. Draco looked pretty much the same except he was bigger and more muscular. Actually most girls thought Draco was pretty hot. But that's despite the point. Lucius said, "Lord Voldemort all are gathered. We are ready to hear you plan." "Actually I'm now deciding whether to tell you or not" said Voldemort. The group started murmuring saying "why did he bring us here then." "You dare defy me" screamed Voldemort. The group was shocked to silence. "Fine you dare to question me. I will reveal my plan to show you my genius!" I will send our sister Cho back to Harry. That is all you need to know for now. But I advise you all to practice your curses once again. The war to bring me back to power will start once again. Harry Potter will die!!!!!!" Voldemort took Cho back to his room. "Cho, do you think you can once again lie to that brat Harry Potter. Ahh!! His name makes me sick!!!" Voldemort went over to a side table to pour himself a drink, straight vodka was his drink of choice. "Cho, my plan depends on you. I can't come back to power without. You'll rule with me, Cho, you'll be my queen. Together we'll rid the world of muggles. They are so disgusting. I don't know why the magical community has dealt with them this long. We'll rule the world and create a supreme race." Voldemort threw his glass into the fire and grabbed Cho kissing her fiercely. They parted, Cho was breathless, "Master I will do anything for you." I'll get ready to trick that pathetic Harry Potter. Cho smiled slyly and walked out of the room. "You'll do anything I command Cho, you belong to me now and forever. Hahahahah!!! Do you really think I'll share my power with you. Never!!!! Mwahahahahahah!!!! I may not kill you but you certainly won't share my power." said Voldemort to himself. Cho went to her room in the castle. It was in the tower so the room was completely circular. The room had the best furnishing. A four post be with midnight blue hangings. A gorgeous black marble fireplace. The chandelier was a crystal masterpiece directing the candle light in all directions. Cho was rummaging in her closet. "Hmmm what should I wear? Well, I have to pretend that I got my senses back after Voldemort supposedly took over my mind. Hah!! What a joke!! Voldemort is so powerful; of course I would be attracted to him. But anyway I guess I should wear something somber and virginal. Harry can't resist me when I'm dressed like that. He'll feel pity." Cho went to stand in front of mirror with a long, black dress in front of her. "Oh Harry, Voldemort took over my mind. I don't know what happened. You have to help me" said Cho pretending to cry in the mirror. "Haha, I'm such a great actress. Harry Potter will be putty in my hand. Hahahahah" cackled Cho as she danced around her room. 


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione was knocking on Ron's apartment door. Ron walked to door completely disheveled in his boxer shorts because he was sleeping. He opened the door and saw his future wife and a smile spread across his face. "Ron is this the way you answer the door" said Hermione as she looked at him. "Only when I know the love of my life who doesn't judge me is at the door" said Ron as he laughed. "Oh Ron, you're so silly." "I'm only like this around you dear. Now aren't you going to give your future husband a kiss" said Ron. "Ewww, not until you brush you teeth" said Hermione jokingly. "Go get ready Ron; I'm going to make you some breakfast." "So this is what I get when I marry the great Hermione Granger. I like it already" laughed Ron as he walked to the bathroom. Hermione walked through the well decorated living room to the kitchen. The room had cream sofa set, full entertainment center, blue curtains, and blue carpet. Hermione prepared waffles with strawberries and whip cream and a pot of coffee. A little later Ron returned to the kitchen in a pair of neatly pressed black dress pants, white collar shirt and a blue tie. His black suit jacket was draped over his arm which he placed on the back of a chair. "Now can I have my kiss" said Ron. "Yes, you may" said Hermione sweetly. Ron walked up to Hermione. He was about to brush a wisp of hair from her face but decided instead to wrap it around his finger. "I love you, you know that. I can't live without you" said Ron as he bent his head to kiss Hermione. The kiss was deep and passionate. "Hmm, you taste like strawberries" said Ron. "Well, that would be the taste of your breakfast" said Hermione. After breakfast they kissed each goodbye and Hermione apparated to Hogwarts and Ron apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Poor Harry, he didn't have this great of a morning. Now Ginny would be willing to go anywhere he was to take care of him. But no, Harry couldn't hurt her. Harry lived alone on the 21st floor of his building with an excellent view of the lake. Harry's apartment was kind of sparse because of the lack of a woman's touch. He had the essential furnishings. But nothing special, nothing that had meaning. Beep, beep, beep the alarm went. Harry got up, stretched and turned off the alarm. He walked onto his balcony and stared at the serene lake. "If I could only be peaceful like this lake" thought Harry to himself. As he said this a leaf drifted to the water and caused a ripple. "I guess even the lake isn't perfect. Nothing is perfect" sighed Harry. Harry went about his usual bathroom routine, got dressed in his black robes and went out to the kitchen. He reached into his cabinet to get cereal and sat down to eat. "I wonder what Ron is having right now. Hermione is an excellent cook" thought Harry. Harry apparated to the Ministry of Magic and met Ron at the coffee cart as was their usual tradition. "Hey Harry, how are you?" said Ron. "I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" said Harry. "I'm pretty good actually" said Ron. "Hermione came over to make you breakfast again didn't she? You lucky dog" said Harry. "Well, if you'd just tell Ginny how you feel you'd be eating something other than cold cereal" said Ron. "Not this again" said Harry. "Ok, Ok, I give up but if I catch you staring at my sister again you going to get" laughed Ron. "What are you going to do to an auror you office boy" said Harry jokingly. "Haha, you think you're so funny" said Ron. "I am" said Harry. Just then the auror training class entered. The professor was chatting up the class. Normally Harry wouldn't pay attention but Ginny was in this class. There she was. Normally Ginny's hair was left out free but when working she put it in a ponytail. She was wearing the traditional black robe. But she could make a simple, black robe look amazing. Harry sighed out loud. "Hey!! I warned you!!" said Ron as he lightly punched Harry in the arm. "Hey, but anyway I need to get to the office. See you at lunch and stop drooling" said Ron. "Bye, Ron, have good day" said Harry while still staring at Ginny. "Oh boy, what am I going to do with him" said Ron to himself while walking away. "Oh, Harry why won't you let me take care of you" thought Ginny. She had noticed Harry and Ron talking at the coffee cart. "I remember the face you had when I woke up after Voldemort had hurt me in the Chamber of Secrets. You looked so worried. If only you could show me that you cared like that now" thought Ginny to herself. Ron waved to her as he went to office. She looked back at Harry who was walking away and just as she was looking he turned his head. He noticed Ginny's piercing blue eyes look at him with longing. "Oh Ginny, I want to be with you too but I can't stand it you were hurt" thought Harry as he walked away. Ginny watched Harry as he walked away. "Ginny! Ginny!" yelled the professor of the training. "Huh, oh I'm sorry professor" replied Ginny. Minister Fudge would like to see you in his office. "Why, huh, what's going on? What did I do?" said Ginny. 


	6. Chapter 5

Ginny walked up to Fudge's office. Ron smiled as he saw her enter. "Ron, what is all this about?" said Ginny. "You'll find out" said Ron. Ginny walked in the office, Fudge hadn't arrived yet, and she walked over to the window and stared out thinking of Harry. "Nice view isn't it?" said Fudge as he walked into the office. He sat down at his mahogany desk. The desk was filled with pictures of his family. The wall was covered with pictures of Fudge with various wizard celebrities including a picture of Harry. Ginny stopped at this particular picture and she sighed as she sat down facing Fudge. "Ginny, I've been hearing excellent reports about you from your professor. After a lot of consideration I have decided that you should graduate from you training class now and become a full fledged auror. Ginny jumped out of her seat "Oh sir, thank you" she squealed as she shook his hand vigorously. Fudge took Ginny up to the top level of the building where the aurors worked. As they walked in Harry was shocked to see Ginny with Fudge. "Can I have everyone's attention please" said Fudge. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Fudge with Ginny at his side. "I would like to introduce you to Ginny Weasley the newest member of your team" said Fudge. Everyone started clapping and people started coming up to Ginny to congratulate her. "Ok, Ginny I'll leave you to bond with your colleagues. I'll see you later" said Fudge as he walked up. People kept coming up to Ginny and finally the person she wanted came. "Congratulations Ginny. It's going to be great working with you." "Thank you Harry" said Ginny. They looked into each other eyes for several moments. Harry's startlingly green eyes were staring into Ginny's tranquil blue eyes. If given a moment longer they would have given into their desires and started kissing but the head of the aurors, Alexander Pisces, walked up to them. "Welcome, to our team Ginny. It's convenient that I have both you and Harry together. There's a mission I need you to go on together" said Alexander. Lucius entered the castle and walked to Voldemort's chamber. He knocked on the door. "Come in!!" Voldemort shouted. "Master, I have news for you. Ginny Weasley have become an auror officially" said Lucius. "Hmmm, very interesting. Ginny Weasley, interesting. This is obviously the work of Dumbledore. He's the only one who knows about the prophecy. Hahaha!!! Dumbledore will not win this time" said Voldemort. "Master, what prophecy? What are you talking about?" asked Lucius. "It's not your concern. Get out of my chamber now!!!" yelled Voldemort. "Dumbledore, how will the prophecy come true if Ginny is not alive? Mwahahahahahha!!!!!" thought Voldemort to himself. "I'll have to tweak my plans slightly." 


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione got the news of Ginny's accomplishment. "Ron, we have to have dinner to celebrate. Something small: just us, Ginny and Harry. What do you think?" Hermione said. "I think that's a great idea honey" said Ron giving Hermione a peck on check. "When do you want to do it?" asked Hermione. "Well, we'll have to get in touch with Ginny and Harry but I think tomorrow night would be good" said Ron. "Great, I'll go grocery shopping after classes tomorrow" said Hermione. "How are your classes by the way?" asked Ron. "Well, the students are interesting. But they're not like us in Hogwarts. Haha!! No one can ever be us in Hogwarts" said Hermione. Hermione snuggled up to Ron on the couch in Ron's apartment to watch a movie. They intended on watching the movie but the lighting of the room set a romantic glow on the room. Ron and Hermione stared into each others eye and they started to kiss. The rest can be left up to your imagination. Back at the castle Voldemort and Cho were in the sitting room. The room was dark and scary. It was filled with the heads of animal and animal furs on the floor. The only illumination in the room was from the gigantic fire place. Voldemort was pacing in front of the fireplace. His robe swishing as he walked. I have news Cho; Ginny Weasley has become an auror. "What! Master, does this mean that the prophecy will come true. She can't be near Harry. It will ruin our plans" said Cho. "Well, if you're successful we won't worry. How can Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley produce the greatest wizard of all time if one of them is dead? It would even be better if both of them are dead. Therefore, not only do you need to kill Harry, but we need to find a way to kill Ginny" said Voldemort. "Master, I hope that you're right" said Cho. "What!!! You dare to doubt me Cho!! How dare you!" yelled Voldemort. "Master, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry! I lack your wisdom master. I have doubts. But I was wrong; I should have complete confidence in you. I'm sorry" pleaded Cho. Voldemort walked over to the chair Cho was sitting on. He put his hands through her hair. She kissed his palm. Voldemort ran his finger along the line of her jaw and yanked her up into his arms. Cho, you will learn the power I have" said Voldemort. He speared his fingers into her hair tightly and kissed her. He let go and Cho fell back into the chair. Voldemort turned and walked out of the room. Cho was left shocked and dazed. Back at the auror's headquarters a couple of hours later Alexander invited Harry and Ginny into his office. "Now, Harry I have some news. As you know we have not been able to find Voldemort for the past couple of years. Last night there was a lot of magical activity in Northern England. Apparently between 20-50 people apparated to a single destination there. We sent two aurors to investigate; they were bugged with magical devices and we were able to hear what was going on. The aurors were caught by the death eaters but they apparently didn't want to involve Voldemort so Cho Chang was called for. We heard the confrontation between Cho Chang and the aurors and unfortunately the aurors were killed by Cho. Harry closed his eyes at this news. Ginny patted his shoulder and took a step forward. "Sir, what do you want us to do?" asked Ginny. Alexander began speaking again, "Fortunately, some of the death eaters are complete idiots. They didn't check the bodies for bugs. So while they were disposing of the bodies we found out that Lucius Malfoy is having a party to celebrate Draco's birthday next week. Ginny, we know that you have a history with Draco." What does my relationship with Draco have to do with this? You don't want me to get close to Draco again do you?" asked Ginny. "Well, that was the plan" said Alexander. "There is no way that Ginny is getting any where near Draco!!" exclaimed Harry. "That's why you are going with her Harry" said Alexander. "Huh?" was the only thing that Harry could say. "Ok, are you guys going to let me finish? Ok good. As I was saying; Ginny, you and Harry will go to the party disguised, oh did I forget to mention that it's a masquerade ball? Yeah, Lucius wanted to invite the other death eaters but decided it would be beneficial to have masquerade so this group of people wouldn't be seen together. They wouldn't want to expose their little group would they? Haha!! What a bunch of idiots!! So anyway, Ginny you walk up to Draco and reveal who you are. Explain to him that you're having second thoughts. Blah, blah, blah. Do whatever it takes to make him believe you. Harry you are to always remain in sight. You and Ginny should be able to keep each other in sight at all times. Harry you know what do. Good luck!!" 


	8. Chapter 7

"Why does the Ministry of Magic consist of such idiots? Don't they realize how powerful I am? Cho please explain why they do this. I'm the most powerful wizard alive I can see everything they plan. Hmph." said Voldemort. "Master they just don't realize how strong you've gotten these past years" Cho said. "Yes, you are right. But, what a perfect opportunity. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley in our midst. We can kill both of them. Cho inform Lucius of what is happening. Actually scratch that, I want to see if his son would betray us. Just tell the other death eaters to be on guard. Nothing else. We'll see if Draco is really loyal" said Voldemort. "Cho, you better get ready for your act. Remember to be sad and desperate. Convince Potter that you're back to your old self. Make sure that you distract him from watching Weasley. We need to attack her without anyone else seeing. Ginny and Harry walked out of the Ministry of Magic. "Ginny, are you ok with this? I know you feel about Draco" asked Harry. I'll be fine as long as I know that you are there watching me Harry" Ginny said looking up into his eyes. She reached up to touch his face. Harry closed his eyes as he felt her fingertips on his face. He sighed deeply. "Ginny, we can't do this" Harry said. "I don't understand why you won't let me into you life" said Ginny with tears running down her face. "Ginny, I don't want you to end up like Cho. I couldn't stand it if I lost someone again" said Harry. "Harry don't you realize that you might possibly lose me tomorrow. For all you know one of the death eaters will figure out who I am and kill me. Can't you realize that everyday is a risk. Love is risk. Harry, we need to cherish every moment we have now" said Ginny. "Oh, Ginny I love you so much but I'm so scared. I don't want to be the cause of your death" said Harry. Harry couldn't stand to see the tears rolling down Ginny's beautiful face so he apparated to his apartment leaving Ginny alone. Ginny started walking down the street. She noticed all the happy couples walking hand in hand down the street. "Why can't Harry and I be like that?" Ginny thought to herself. She started crying again and could no longer take being in public. She apparated back to her house. When Harry got into his apartment he heard his phone ringing. He ran to pick it up and Ron was on the other end. "Hey Harry, you just get in?" asked Ron. "Yeah, I did. What's up?" asked Harry. "Well, Hermione wants to celebrate Ginny's new job and wants to have dinner to come. She is demanding that you be present" said Ron. "Umm Ron I don't know" said Harry. "What happened? This has never been a problem before" said Ron. "Ginny and I had a confrontation today. Not a bad one but she was asking me why we couldn't be together and said we have so little time and stuff like that. I didn't know what to say so I apparated home" said Harry. "What!!! First of all you disappeared on my sister!! Hmph. Second, she's right Harry. You don't know what's going to happen. You should grasp what you have now" said Ron. "Ron, please. I don't think I can take this anymore. Look I'll show up because I don't want Hermione yelling at me. But I can't guarantee that Ginny will feel the same way" said Harry. The next night Hermione was in Ron's kitchen cooking dinner. She was making lasagna, Italian bread, and a really nice salad. "Yum, something smells good" said Ron as he walked in. He was standing behind Hermione rubbing her shoulders and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Ron, hehehe, don't distract me. Hehehe" squealed Hermione. "Hey, I can't help myself. There's beautiful woman in my kitchen, cooking. I'm in heaven" said Ron. "Haha, well soon I'll be here all the time. But now you have to set the table" said Ron. "Whatever you say. Just the thought of us getting married will make me do anything you say" said Ron. "Oh Ron" sighed Hermione. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Hermione while running to the door, "You keep setting the table." Ginny was at the door wearing a midnight blue dress that made her eyes even more iridescent. Her hair was out loose and was flaming red. Hermione gave her a hug and told her to come in. "Can I do anything to help sis? Hehe" said Ginny. "Sis. I like the sound of that. I finally have sister. Yes you can help Ron set the table. I think he's ruining the table" said Hermione. "Oh no you made Ron set the table. You have just caused major chaos" said Ginny laughing. They walked into the dining room and indeed the table was chaos. Ron was running his hand through his hair. "I just don't get the order of these stupid utensils. Hmph. I give up" said Ron. "Oh, just get out of the way. Let me do this" said Ginny. "Yeah!!! You go do it. I'll go sit on that nice comfy couch" said Ron. The doorbell rang and Ron went to go get. There was Harry with his usual messy hair but looking very nice in a pair of dark gray pants and white polo shirt. He walked into the kitchen to give Hermione a bottle of wine that he bought. He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Hermione, yum something smells awesome" said Hermione. Harry then noticed Ginny in the dining room. Harry watched Ginny setting the table; she hadn't noticed him yet. She finally turned around and noticed him. They stared at each other for a moment. "Hi, Ginny" said Harry. "Hi Harry" Ginny replied. "Umm, I don't think this was a good idea" said Ron to Hermione. "I think you're right" replied Hermione. "Hey, guys the food is done. Let's eat" said Hermione trying to break the silence. The sat down at the table. Ron sat facing Hermione and next to him sat Harry facing Ginny. Ron and Hermione tried to make conversation but it was kind of hard with Harry and Ginny's silence. "Ahhhh, I can't take this anymore" yelled Hermione. "Why are you doing this?! Harry you love Ginny. Ginny you love Harry. Harry I know you were hurt by Cho's actions. But you need to stop this!!" said Hermione. Ginny started crying and walked out of the room. Harry looked at her. "Hermione, why did you have to bring it up? We were doing just fine" said Harry. "I can't take this. Look Ginny and I have a mission next week. I need to get ready for it. So please excuse me" said Harry who then apparated. "Oh no, look what I've done" sighed Hermione. "Hermione I was about to do the very same thing. They can't keep hurting each other like this" said Ron. Ginny walked into the room. "Did Harry leave? Well, I see that he's not here. I don't feel well I'm think I'll go home" said Ginny. "We understand Ginny. I'm sorry that your dinner was ruined" said Hermione. "No, thank you, Hermione. The food was good and you meant well" said Ginny. She then apparated. Ron and Hermione sat back at the table and just looked at each other sadly. 


	9. Chapter 8

It's a week later; the morning of Draco's party. The party was being held at the club Witches Brew. It was an upscale club in the middle of town. If you were anyone you would be seen at the Witches Brew. Draco was making sure the bar had a sufficient supply of alcohol, made sure the waiters knew what do. The club had to be spotless. Lucius walked in and said "Draco how is everything going?" "Everything is perfect father. This night should be perfect" said Draco. He then whispered "everything is set for the arrival of the death eaters." Excellent, said Lucius, but Draco, Voldemort warned all the death eaters to be on guard. I don't know why. But be careful tonight son." "Yes father" replied Draco. Draco walked up to the bouncer and said "Remember not to let anyone into the club without an invitation and without a mask. It is vital" said Draco. Draco then saw a waitress walking by in a particularly scandalous outfit. Draco walked behind and pinched her behind. She jumped in surprise and turned around. He gave her a sly look and asked "so you gonna be here tonight?" he said. "Yeah I will be" the waitress said. "Well, I expect some special attention tonight. I am the birthday boy you know" said Draco. The waitress realized who he was and said "I'll be looking for you Mr. Malfoy." "You may call me Draco. We will after be very close after tonight. Hahahaha!!" Draco then walked away. Ron and Hermione were going to Draco's party. Actually they didn't know that it was his party and the invitations weren't for them. One of Ron's coworkers had something else to do and gave the invitations to Ron. Ron was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket; his mask was in his pocket. He walked up to Hermione's place and knocked on the door. Hermione opened the door. "Wow!!! Somebody is looking really hot!!" said Ron as he walked in. Hermione was wearing a black tank top with a tight silver pants and high heels. She had straightened her hair and left it loose; she wore big, silver hoop earring and wore sparkly makeup. "Thanks Ron, I have to enjoy dressing like this while I'm still single. I can't exactly do this when I'm married. By the way I'm not the only hot one in this room" said Hermione. "Thanks and you can dress like this for me any time as long as no one else is looking" said Ron. He pulled her closer and kissed her long and hard. They parted and Ron took Hermione's hand and left the apartment. Hermione has a silver mask in her hand and apparated to the club. Harry went to Ginny's place to pick her up. They hadn't spoken to each other since the incident at Ron's apartment. Harry walked the path to the front door. He was wearing all black so he wouldn't be too noticeable. He rang to doorbell; he could hear her footsteps inside. She finally answered the door. "Omigosh" was all Harry could think. Ginny was wearing a blood red shirt with long flowing sleeves, short black skirt, and high heeled knee high boots. Her hair was in loose waves. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "What do you think? Will Draco take me back?" asked Ginny. Harry was completely speechless. He stuttered when he spoke "Yeah he'll definitely take you back and if he doesn't he's an idiot. Don't worry I'll be watching you at all times" said Harry. "I'm not worried Harry, everything will be fine. I find out what we need and we'll get out. That's it. Then this mission will be over and you won't have to see my face to remind you of the pain" said Ginny. She walked out of the house, closed the door and apparated to the club. Harry had no choice but to follow her. Voldemort was back in his castle with Cho. "Cho I must be incredibly lucky tonight. Not only do we get Harry and Ginny but we get Ron and Hermione. Haha!! This is going to a great night. I never even considered getting rid of Ron and Hermione but they'll be the first examples of my reign. That damn mud blood thinks she can marry into a pure blood family. Never!!! They'll die too" Voldemort laughed with great delight. He grabbed Cho and danced around the room. "Master, I've never seen you like this" said Cho. "Well, this is wonderful!!!" said Voldemort. "Cho get ready and go to the club. It's time to do your job" said Voldemort. "Yes master" said Cho. Cho ran off to her room to get ready. Voldemort stared into the fire with his snake like eyes with a grin on his face. "I will have supreme power!" Ron and Hermione entered the club. The club was darkened except for the flashing lights and the green glow. The same kind of green glow that Voldemort was known for. "Wow, it's so spooky in here" said Hermione. "You are so right. But hey we came all this way. We might as well have some fun" said Ron. They began to dance to the throbbing music. Cho was in the corner watching them with a menacing look. "Haha!! Enjoy it while you can. You can't get married if you're dead. Haha!!" cackled Cho. Cho walked back into the shadows so that they wouldn't recognize her. The death eaters were indeed on guard. They walked around the dance floor like wild animals on the hunt. They were looking for the reason Voldemort had warned them. Ginny reached the front of the club and put on her mask. Harry apparated right next to her. He looked at her and put on his mask. They didn't say a word to each other. They went to the entrance of the club cutting the line of people; giving their invitations to the bouncer. They entered the darkened club. It took a little while for them to adjust their eyes to the lights and the green glow. The song #1 Crush by Garbage was playing. The beats were so loud and hard that the room literally throbbed. The lyrics of the song were appropriate for Harry and Ginny's situation. "I would die for you. I would die for you. I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine. I would cry for you. I would cry for you. I will wash away your pain with all my tears; I'm drowning on fear .I will pray for you. I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true, someone like you. See your face every place that I walk in. Hear your voice every time that I'm talkin'. You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored. I will burn for you. Feel pain for you. I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart. I will lie for you. Beg and steal for you. I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me. Violate all the love that I'm missin'. Throw away all the pain that I'm livin'. You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored. I would die for you. I would kill for you. I will steal for you. I'd do time for you. I will wait for you. I'd make room for you .I'd sink ships for you, Take the cross for you. Make me a part of you because I believe in you. I believe in you. I would die for you." They walked through the crowd looking for Draco. A drunken man was trying to grab Ginny to dance. Harry stepped in front of her and pushed him out of the way. "You better leave her alone if you know what's good for you" Harry said. "Yeah what are you gonna do?" stammered the guy. Ginny took Harry's hand and walked on. "Harry, you can't bring unnecessary attention on us" said Ginny as she maneuvered through the crowds of writhing bodies. "Ginny, that guy was trying to touch you. I wasn't going to let that happen" said Harry. "Harry, why do you care? We're not even together. Why do you care if I'm with another man" said Ginny. She let go of his hand and walked on. Harry ran up to her grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean I don't care" said Harry. "Look, let's just get this mission over with" said Ginny. She then said "There's Draco, I'm going over, keep an eye out." Draco was wearing a pair of black slacks with a midnight blue shirt. His blonde hair stood out in the crowd like a beam of light. She walked up to Draco while he was dancing with another girl and cut in. Draco had always had a thing for strong willed woman. He didn't notice that it was Ginny. The song ended and Draco took Ginny to the side of the room. Harry was following them. Draco was running his hand through Ginny's hair. "So what's your name?" asked Draco. Ginny took her mask off. Draco was shocked and just stared at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Draco. "Draco, I've missed you. I had to see you again. I was so wrong when I broke up with you" said Ginny. "Hmm, very interesting. Ginny Weasley comes crawling back. How do you know that I'll take you back?" asked Draco. Harry could see Draco was giving Ginny a hard time. He wanted to walk over and just punch him. "Draco, I don't know if you'll take me back. I just hope you'll forgive me; I was so stupid" said Ginny. "Well, you're going to have to prove it" said Draco as he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. Harry was about to explode. Just then someone crashed into him. He was about to turn around and take out his anger on whoever hit him, but he didn't expect to see Cho. Cho was acting helpless according to the plan. "Please help me! Help me!" pleaded Cho. "Cho, what happened?" asked Harry. "Ahh!! How do you know my name? Oh no!! You're one of them" said Cho with tears running down her face. "Cho, it's me Harry" said Harry as he took off his mask. "Oh Harry!! Please help me. I don't know what's going on. I'm so confused. I don't know why I'm here and then these death eaters were trying to grab me" said Cho. She grabbed Harry putting her head on his shoulder. "Harry, please help me" said Cho. Harry was so distracted that he didn't even remember Ginny. "You have to help me. Please help!! Can we go somewhere else? There are death eaters everywhere. I'm so scared" pleaded Cho. "Ok, let's go. I think there are some rooms in the back. We can go there and you can tell me what happened" said Harry. Ginny noticed Harry walking away with Cho. Just then Voldemort ordered the death eaters to grab Ginny. They swarmed around her and took her. Ron and Hermione noticed the commotion and saw people dragging Ginny off somewhere. Hermione tried to cast a spell but one of the death eaters beat her to it. She suddenly disappeared. "Hermione!!!!!!" yelled Ron. He ran around the club frantically looking for here. Harry heard Ron's voice and turned around to see Ron running around. "Huh, what's going on? Cho, do you know what's happening?" asked Harry. He turned around and saw the smirk on Cho's face. "I got you Harry Potter!! Mwahahaha!!!" yelled Cho. She zapped him and then Ron. 


	10. Chapter 9

Ron and Harry ended up in the middle of the field. There were no houses around. No one to see what was going on. They saw the back of a tall, thin man. The man was wearing black robes. Ginny and Hermione were trapped in a circle of fire. They weren't even able to get use their magic to get out. The tall man turned around and Ron gasped in shock. "Voldemort!!" yelled Harry, "What are you doing? Let go of Ginny and Hermione right now." "Hahaha!!! Harry, Harry, Harry. You let your emotions get the best of you. Look how easily my Cho distracted from watching Ginny" said Voldemort. Cho came up from behind Voldemort. "Harry, I chose Voldemort because he has the ultimate power. How could you think I would ever come back to you? You are a sad, sad man" said Cho. "You are so right Cho. Harry is very sad. If only he had known about Ginny. Harry do you want to know a secret that you great mentor Dumbledore never told? Many, many years ago there was a prophecy. A dark and powerful wizard will come to power. He will cause havoc among the magical community. The wizard will be overthrown by a small baby." "Wait, wait if you knew what was going to happen, then why did you attack me?" said Harry. "Excuse me, can you let me finish. Anyway, as I was saying. I knew about this prophecy for a long time; which is why I ensured that there would be ways for me to come back. The sorcerer's stone, my journal and finally the Tri-Wizard competition. But there's one more part Harry. Hahaha!!! You idiot!!! You want to know what the rest of the prophecy says. That you and Ginny are meant to be!!! The baby who defeated the great wizard would grow and marry a woman with flaming red hair. These two would create the most powerful wizard of all time. You're child would destroy me so I'll destroy you and Ginny first" said Voldemort. If Ginny and I are the ones who could destroy you then why did you bring Ron and Hermione?" said Harry. "Well, Hermione is a disgusting mud blood and Ron is sympathetic to muggles. They will examples for the rest of the magical community. Wizards and witches everywhere will know who I am. I will throw their bodies in the middles of the town. "You leave Hermione alone you disgusting, snake looking man!!" yelled Voldemort. "What?! Haha!! Cho, are you hearing this. He's threatening me!! Haha!!" laughed Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Ron; Ron was floating in this air for a moment and then he was flung 100 feet in the air and came falling down. "Ron!!!!!! No!!!" screamed Hermione. She collapsed and was crying hysterically. "Oh, Ron!! You can't die. Please stay alive. We have our whole lives ahead of us" pleaded Hermione. Ron was lying on the ground motionless. Ginny yelled "Don't touch my brother." She tried to run through the wall of fire surrounding her and Hermione. The force of the fire knocked her back to the middles of the circle. "Ginny!!!" yelled Harry. Harry faced Voldemort, Hermione was hovering over Ginny and Ron was lying unconscious possibly dead. "Voldemort, you can kill me but don't hurt my friends. Ginny can't have a child that would destroy you without me. Ron and Hermione would never be able to stop you. Just let them live and kill me" pleaded Harry. "Noble Harry Potter, always looking out for your friends. But I will kill you and your friends and you can't do anything to stop it. You are not strong enough to resist me. Hahahaha!!" said Voldemort. For the first time in his life Harry didn't know what to do. Voldemort lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry. "It's time to meet your end Potter" said Voldemort. Harry was suddenly hit by a green beam of light; the same kind of beam that killed his parents. He staggered back but Harry resisted because his mother's love still protected him but with a few more blasts from Voldemort's wand he would be dead. Harry didn't have the strength to fight back; he weakened with every blast. Harry closed his eyes and thought to himself "What would Dumbledore do?" Harry went into a trance 


End file.
